


The $24,000 Question

by judithandronicus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, Flash Fic, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Slash, Sexuality Crisis, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: Sam and Dean have a little chat about Cas. Dean tries not to gay panic.
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111079
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	The $24,000 Question

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for SPN Kink Bingo 2021, and it's rated G, y'all.  
> Square filled: Sexuality Crisis

“Dude.” It’s not just a word; it’s an accusation wrapped up inside a single syllable.

“I’m not gay,” Dean sputters, his jaw clenching as he speaks.

Sam levels BitchFace™ No. 4 at him, the one the pursed lips and furrowed brow that says _‘Dean, you’re being an unenlightened troll, and I’m very disappointed in you,_ ’ usually reserved for when Dean’s been drinking.

But Dean hasn’t been drinking. He’s stone cold sober, and maybe that’s the problem. This is the sort of conversation that should…well, it should _never_ happen, not in Dean’s opinion, but if it’s gotta happen, it sure as hell shouldn’t happen without at least a few shots of something to ease the way.

“ _Dean,_ ” the moose says, all low and earnest, that patented BitchFace™ softening as he raises his eyebrows and tucks his chin to go full-on puppy dog eyes.

“What, Sam?” Dean folds his arms across his chest, defiant, and leans back against the tattered vinyl of the booth. The _‘Come at me, bro’_ is obviously implied.

“Look, man, I get it,” Sam begins, “it’s hard to combat decades’ worth of John Winchester’s Rules of Masculinity, but you gotta get your shit together, for both your sakes.” Dean feels his cheeks heating up and has to look away as he struggles to think of a snappy comeback. Outside the diner window, he sees a crow alight onto the Impala’s roof.

_That feathered motherfucker better not shit on Baby._

Sam clears his throat, and when he continues, his voice is barely audible. “He’s not gonna wait forever, you know.”

Dean swallows before he answers. “There ain’t nothing to wait for.” He wishes his voice didn’t sound so weak.

“Besides,” he grits out, “like I said. I’m not gay.”

“Nobody’s saying you _are_ , Dean.” Sam rolls his eyes, his head shaking minutely as he does so. Dean kind of wants to slap him. “But, hand to god, are you gonna sit there and tell me you don’t have feelings for Cas?”

Dean turns his attention back to Sam, opens his mouth to fire off a snarky response, then clamps it shut instead. He glares across the table in furious, righteous silence.

“It’s not like it matters, you know that, right?” Sam’s using his victim-soothing voice on him now, the one Dean’s never quite been able to master, and fuck if it isn’t _working_ on him. Dean feels something deep in his gut unclench at it, Sam’s gentle reassurance and quiet, earnest expression, a tension he didn’t even realize was there until it starts melting away. 

Dean closes his eyes, consciously unclenches his jaw, and forces himself to take a slow, deep breath in, let it go. He does it again. _In. Out. In. Out._

“Thanks, Sammy,” he whispers, his eyes still shut tight. It takes another couple breaths to work up the nerve to open his eyes. And yep, there they are, his baby brother’s stupid earnest eyes, his face twisted up in a smile that’s equal parts smug and loving and dopey.

_Goddamn puppy dog eyes._

Dean sits up straighter in his seat, rolls his neck and shoulders just a little, kind of like a prize-fighter getting ready to take to the ring. “So maybe I kinda do…uh, have feelings for him, that is.” His eyes set on the dish of creamer sitting between them on the table, Dean winces at his own awkwardness, then blurts out, “F-for…for Cas, I mean.”

Alright, that was only moderately mortifying, he thinks, at least until he glances back up at Sam, who’s grinning at him like the cat who ate the canary.

“ _Finally._ Now, what are you gonna do about it?”

And there it is, isn’t it? The $24,000 Question. What _is_ he gonna do about it?

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link on Tumblr:


End file.
